


Wrong Time, Wrong Place

by Starlight (Fandom_Eclipse)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Language, Oneshot, Peter Can Keep Secrets, Peter-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Eclipse/pseuds/Starlight
Summary: Peter Parker walks in on a battle in the Avengers Tower. The catch? He never used his powers to become Spider-Man.





	Wrong Time, Wrong Place

 

 

“Wade? Tony? Anybody up here?”

 

Peter stepped onto the Avengers living quarters. His spider sense had been ringing alarm bells in his head ever since he stepped foot in the tower today, and Peter was starting to get worried.

 

He was just coming to work his job in the labs as usual. Ever since applying to Stark Industries for a job (as insisted upon by his wonderful boyfriend), Peter had climbed the ranks quickly and fit in well. Between Wade, Mr. Stark—who he was now technically on a first name basis with—and a little help from Dr. Banner, he had gotten to join the dysfunctional family of heroes called the Avengers.

 

Only one problem...nobody was aware of his, well, abilities. After seven years, he’d more than gotten used to controlling his powers. Peter learned quickly after Uncle Ben’s death that he had to be careful with how he defied the laws of common sense. Sure; it was useful for detecting stuff, lifting things, and avoiding accidents. But anything else was too much.

 

He would leave the heroics for the professionals...or he’d try at least.

 

Because right there, in the middle of the living room, was none other than Doctor Octopus. The man had a grudge against Tony—no surprise there—and was one of their greater enemies. The furniture was wrecked beyond repair, and everyone was thrown around the room. Tony’s suit was sparking dangerously, Steve was holding the remains of a coffee table over an injured Clint and an unresponsive Natasha, and Wade was pinned under at least seven different armchairs. At least Bruce was at S.H.I.E.L.D. labs, so no need for an accidental code green. Though a little backup might’ve been nice…

 

“And what do we have here?” The mad scientist leered as looks of horror dawned on his family’s faces. Peter ignored the shouts for him to turn back and run, eyes fixed on the villain stationed by the shattered windows. They’d clearly been used as his entry to the Tower.

 

“I don’t suppose you’re  _ the _ Doctor Octavius I’ve been hearing so much about?” Peter couldn’t keep his mouth shut, despite all instincts to stay silent. He received a toothy smile in return.

 

“Indeed I am. Are you a fan?”

 

“Nah, though I have read some of your papers. Personally, I wouldn’t have gone with octopi, but to each his own I guess.” He shrugged, surprisingly comfortable with the banter. The peace didn’t last long, the Doc lunging a mechanical arm for him.

 

Peter reacted.

 

It wasn’t until he found himself halfway up a wall on the other side of the room that Peter realized he just outed his most well kept secret. Doc Ock’s eyes narrowed as he looked closer at the seemingly normal person, who had just crossed the room faster than one could blink.

 

“...the fuck?” Clint was obviously still conscious. The super villain positioned himself to attack again when Peter suddenly flung himself to the ceiling and bounced off onto Octavius’ back. Various bits of coding ran through Peter’s head as he quickly got to work on the metallic extremities. He didn’t notice the hand-shaped dent he was making on the tentacles he held back from the panel of wires. 

 

With a final tug and a grunt, Peter sprung off the evil genius as the latter plummeted to the stone floor. Running over to Wade, he pulled the stunned ex-mercenary out from his elaborate cage before moving on to Tony. He thanked whatever greater powers that the arc reactor no longer kept his boss alive as Peter shut down the suit and tore open the gold-titanium alloy. He winced at seeing his third father figure completely unconscious. 

 

The following events were a blur, though Peter was vaguely aware of someone leading him to his and Wade’s bedroom to rest. The adrenaline in his system slowed as his senses died down. 

 

It wasn’t until at least two hours later that Peter realized explaining his powers was going to be a headache at best.

 

\---

 

“So...uh...about earlier…”

 

“A radioactive spider? Seriously kid? And at  _ Oscorp _ , of all places.”

 

“W-wait, Tony! You know?!”

 

“Of course, I was checking your blood and found spider DNA. With your biological father being a geneticist, it wasn’t too big a leap to make.”

 

“...”

 

“Aw, kid, don’t feel too bad. I’m sure nobody else got the spoilers yet. You might wanna to check on your boyfriend though…”

 

“Shit!”

 

“Language.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little oneshot, I hope you enjoyed it! -Starlight


End file.
